


I'll Make You Love Me Again

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich One Shots [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Asshole Caleb, Baby Yevgeny, Cute Yevgeny, Debbie Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ian, Loving Ian, M/M, Protective Debbie, Protective Svetlana, Sad Mickey, Scared Mickey, Sweet Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: After realizing he made a mistake by breaking up with Mickey, Ian is willing to do anything to get his man back.





	I'll Make You Love Me Again

A year and a half. That's how long Ian spent pretending Mickey didn't matter; that he was better off without his brunette love in his life. A year and a half he'd spent dating a guy he had no interest in because he was terrified to spend any time alone, knowing it would force him to admit he'd made a mistake. "You even listenin' to me, Ian?" Caleb asked Ian over breakfast. No, Ian hadn't been listening to Caleb bitching about how Ian was taking him sleeping with a woman too personally; he didn't even really care that the man he'd spent over a year with had cheated on him.

All Ian wanted was to wake up from the nightmare that had been his life for nearly two years next to Mickey. "Why are you bein' such a bitch about this? Is this about your disorder?" Ian clenched his jaw so hard he swore he chipped at least one tooth in the process; leave it to Caleb to blame  _his_ choices on Ian being Bipolar.

"No. It's about the fact that you fucked a woman when we're supposed to be dating. But you wanna know the truly fucked up part? I couldn't fuckin' care less that you fucked her. I'm out." Ian stood up, marching over to the closet to retrieve his belongings.

 

Ian felt better than he had in over a year when he arrived back at the Gallagher house. He was actually happy as he threw his backpack onto his bed-the bed that had been Lip's before he moved into an apartment with Mandy-and laid back down on his bed.

"Thanks for watchin' him, Debs." Ian's eyes snapped open as he heard that voice; the voice of he hadn't heard in over a year. "Had to work an extra shift and Lana had a date with some chick she's been fuckin'." Ian's heart sped up as he heard Mickey talking to his younger sister.

"He's an angel." Debbie said softly. Ian crept quietly to his bedroom door, watching Debbie pass a sleeping blond toddler to his ex-boyfriend; the love of his life.

"Yeah, when he's sleepin'." Mickey laughed, supporting his son's drooping head as he slept. "He don't know you watch Yev for me, does he?" Ian's heart shattered when he realized Mickey didn't want to see him-that he didn't even want Ian to know he'd been at their house-yet he trusted Debbie to watch Yevgeny. Ian felt even more like he'd made a horrible mistake by leaving the beautiful brunette man.

"No, he's never even here." Ian wanted to vomit as Mickey seemed to relax.

"I'm home now, ain't I?" Ian finally said, making his presence known. "Hey, Mick." Mickey turned to look at Ian, his big blue eyes wide in shock. "He's growin' up fast." Ian commented, looking at the sleeping boy in Mickey's arms.

"Yeah." Mickey said shortly. "Gotta get him home." Mickey kissed Debbie's cheek before taking off down the stairs and out of the house.

"Has Mick always been that fuckin' hot?" Ian asked dreamily, staring at the spot Mickey had been in moments before. "I mean, holy shit! He looked fuckin' perfect."

"Let me guess, you finally dumped the rebound asshole tryin' to be an "artist" and now you want Mick back?" Debbie asked her brother bitterly.

"Always wanted Mick back." He defended himself weakly. "I love him, Debs." He really did love Mickey; he couldn't remember ever feeling any different about the brunette man.

"Don't drag Mickey along, Ian; he's doin' real good for himself and Yev. He's got a legal job,-bartending, but it's still a job-he's tryin' to be a good dad, and he hasn't asked about you in about six months." Debbie told her brother, picking up some toys Yevgeny had obviously been playing with earlier in the day.

"He was still askin' about me for year?" Ian asked, his own eyes wide, now.

"He was in love with you, Ian; that doesn't go away over night." Debbie stopped cleaning to look at Ian again. "Did you ever even think about Mickey this whole time?"

"Every day." He replied honestly. "I need to at least talk to him, Debs-tell him how fuckin' sorry I am for breaking his heart-and I don't know how to get him to listen. Please help me." Ian begged. He knew Debbie had always cared about Mickey, so he wasn't sure she'd put him in the position to get hurt by her brother, again. "I'm not gonna hound him, but I want my Mickey back, Debs."

"He'll fight you every step of the way." Debbie warned.

"No different than any other time I've had to work my ass off to get somethin' from Mickey." Debbie actually smiled at this. "He's the love of my life, Debbie... And I just want a chance to show him I've grown the fuck up."

"Gonna have to prove it. To him and Svetlana; those two are like best fuckin' friends, these days."

"Still livin' in the old house?" Debbie nodded, and with that Ian was off.

 

"Why you here, Orange Boy?" Svetlana asked, glaring at Ian as soon as she opened the door. "You have hurt piece of shit husband enough." That stung, but Ian was sure he deserved it; deserved worse.

"I just wanna talk to him, Lana." He begged, wishing his "puppy dog eyes" work as well on Mickey's wife as they always did on the man, himself. "I'm not askin' you to forgive me; just let me talk to Mickey."

"You have other man to rub dicks with now, yes?" Svetlana asked, lighting the cigarette between her long, slim fingers.

"I was dating some asshole to get over Mick." He admitted reluctantly.

"Go rub dick with him and leave husband alone." The Russian woman said coldly. "He no need you breaking tiny heart more."

"I know I fucked up, Lana... I've been livin' with that for almost two years. I just want to tell Mickey how fuckin' sorry I am that I hurt him." Svetlana's face softened slightly, and Ian took that as a win. "You love him in your own way, right? You're married to him, but you're not in love with him; you love him like I love Mandy. Well, I  _am_ in love with him. And if that didn't change after this long it never fuckin' will."

"Let him in, Lana." Mickey spoke softly, standing up from the living room floor. Svetlana reluctantly opened the door wider before disappearing into her bedroom. "I'll hear you out, but only 'cause I know you won't leave me the fuck alone until I do." Mickey told Ian without making eye contact.

"I tried to pretend I didn't care. And I managed to fake it for over a year, even though all I ever fuckin' thought about was you. Then, the asshole I was dating fuckin' cheated on me with a woman, and it bothered me; not that he cheated, but that I didn't give a shit, 'cause all I wanted was to be with you." Ian took a step closer to Mickey, feeling relieved when he didn't move away. "I still love you, Mickey, and even if you don't love me, anymore, that won't change."

"Not gonna be an easy fuck 'til you find someone better; can't do that to myself." Mickey said in such a low voice Ian almost missed it. 

"Not askin' you to; I wanna be a fuckin' adult about shit, now. Part of that is not runnin' away from the only person I wanna be with just because he cares." He gently touched Mickey's soft cheek, smiling when Mickey leaned into the touch. "I'm not runnin' away, this time, Mick. I'll do whatever the fuck I gotta do to prove I love you."

"Can't go right back to where we were." Mickey said by way of an opt-out for Ian.

"Didn't think we would." Ian replied, stroking his thumb over Mickey's cheekbone. "Gonna do shit right, this time; dates, holdin' fuckin' hands, telling you I love you every God Damn day, and I'm gonna kiss you any time I feel like it." Ian fucking loved the challenging look on Mickey's face when he finally made eye contact with Ian.

"Fuckin' do it, then, tough guy." Ian didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Mickey into a kiss with over a year worth of passion behind it, moaning when Mickey started to suck his tongue. They had a lot to work on, and it would take time, but as long as Ian had the man in front of him it would all be worth it, in the end.


End file.
